


Colección

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Todos caemos - IronStrangeWeek [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiverse, Superior Iron Man
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Stephen despierta en un lugar desconocido, topándose con alguien desconocido y familiar a la vez.





	Colección

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3 - Avaricia
> 
> Tercer día de la semana del pecado.

El sonido de pasos le despertó, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en cama cómoda, muy suave en realidad, se puso de pie, notando que tenía vendadas los brazos con una tela especial al parecer curando sus heridas, su siguiente instinto fue voltear a su pecho, notando que el collar de agammoto ya no estaba.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Dándose cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía una recreación de su viejo apartamento, cuando aún era el afamado neurocirujano Stephen Strange. Miró la barra de licores, el hermoso piano, una ventana con vista a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ingresó a las habitaciones, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba; el baño, su cama, incluso su amada colección de relojes. Los trajes que usaba para las galas, todo lucía nuevo y esplendido, y al mismo tiempo tenía ese toque familiar.

Confuso ante el sitio, avanzó directo a la salida, aunque sabía que todo lo que lo rodeaba podía ser no más que una ilusión. No sabía que enemigo le llevó allí, recordaba una energía inusual que detecto en el santuario, después de eso una explosión de luz y energía, luego… nada, toda su mente estaba en blanco.

No pudo abrir la puerta, intentó crear un portal, pero era imposible, además no tenía si quiera su anillo o su capa, no entendía que era lo que estaba pensando. Avanzó a la ventana, buscando abrirla, y sonrió al hacerlo. El aire y los ruidos de la ciudad de Nueva York golpearon sus sentidos, y por curioso que pareciera, eso le dio una sensación de tranquilidad. Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón y pensó en saltar, pero al si quiera extender su mano más allá, existía una barrera de energía que le cerraba el paso.

—Me costó mucho recrear esto, para que desees marcharte.

Stephen se giró, topándose con un alto hombre, muy apuesto en realidad, con unos ojos azules penetrantes, y una sonrisa de confianza demasiado sensual y maligna al mismo tiempo. Llevaba un traje a la medida en color gris, que resaltaba su elegancia.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó confuso, por sentir que le conocía.

—Tú lo sabes, Stephen—el hombre se acercó a él, llevando una mano a tomar su rostro, a acariciar con su pulgar, el perfil consternado del hechicero supremo.

Strange llevó una mano temblorosa a tocar sobre la del hombre, tantas imágenes cruzaron su mente, fue cómo una especie de revelación.

—Tony…—soltó en un susurro.

—Acertó, Doctor.

—Pero no eres…

—No… ¿El tuyo? No, en definitiva no soy ese enano—respondió apartando su mano.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? 

—Creo que porque…—Tony se quedó quieto, fingiendo pensar—… pienso que lo hice porque quería—contestó con simpleza, ingresando al apartamento, avanzando directo a la barra de bebidas, viendo con cuidado las etiquetas—tienes un excelente gusto por cierto—pronunció tomando una botella de whiskey.

— ¿Porque querías?

El genio asintió, sirviendo dos tragos, uno que tomó a él, y otro que extendió al hechicero, el cual lo tomó con desconfianza.

—Y porque tú lo necesitabas.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, sinceramente me parecías algo patético. Pero ahora que te veo bien, vaya que eres lindo—declaró, dibujando de nuevo esa sonrisa siniestra.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Podrías devolverme a mi universo Stark?

—Así que sabes que no estás en tú universo.

—Era demasiado obvio, lo que intento averiguar es en cual estamos. Sospecho que tampoco es el tuyo, cualquiera que ese sea.

—No, no estamos en ninguno en realidad, estamos suspendidos entre ellos.

—Algo parecido al reino de los sueños.

—Bastante similar—asintió el de traje gris.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Esto… la barrera de energía.

—En una de tantas realidades, llego a convertirme también en el hechicero supremo, al saber que tengo la plena capacidad, no me fue complicado buscar y aprender un par de trucos.

—Así que estás huyendo—inquirió Stephen.

—¿Disculpa?

—No estamos en mi universo, ni el tuyo, es obvio que te estás escondiendo.

—Eres muy incisivo—apuntó Tony, terminando de un solo trago su bebida—es verdad que no hago esto precisamente en público, pero no me escondo, sólo creo que es el mejor lugar para… guardarte.

—¿Guardarme?

Tony sonrió y avanzó hasta él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Protegerte, de que nadie te lastime. Ni siquiera yo. ¿Qué querías? ¿Seguir esperando a tú Tony? A que se diera cuenta que somos almas gemelas —el pulgar del más alto, delineaba el labio rosa del hechicero, quien tenía un gesto sorprendido—sí, lo sé… pero él no, está demasiado ocupado jugando a la casita, para darse cuenta de tú increíble potencial—se inclinó a su boca, dando un beso tierno y apenas perceptible. —Pero yo lo sé—le susurró contra la boca—lo maravilloso que eres Stephen VincentStrange—rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo, mientras su mano derecha le mantenía sujeto el rostro, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

Stephen se sentía vulnerable ante los brillantes ojos azules, ante el tacto verdaderamente excitante. El hombre frente a él, aunque diferente, era Tony, y él ya llevaba demasiados años guardando sus sentimientos no correspondidos, las caricias eran como un respiro a su corazón que estaba demasiado cerca de su alma gemela, pero sin poder tocarla.

En su mente era consciente que las cosas estaban mal, pero no sabía el cómo irse, ni sabía tampoco si quería alejarse.

…

—Dulce—pronunció Stark frente a la duda en los ojos del que sería su nuevo amante, antes de volver a tomar sus labios, besándole esta vez con más intensidad, comiéndole la boca, vanagloriándose internamente, cuando el hechicero le respondió con las mismas ansias.

Estrechó su cuerpo y mordió un poco sus labios, avanzó hasta recargarlo contra la barra del mini bar, deslizó una mano por su muslo, haciendo que alzara una de sus piernas, bajó a besar su cuello, dejando mordidas allí, apartándose súbitamente al sentir las manos del otro buscar entre su ropa.

— ¿Distrayéndome con tú lindo cuerpo? —le preguntó.

—Estaba funcionando ¿no es así? —Contestó con altanería, sacándole una sonrisa a su captor

—Todos son tan inteligentes y apasionados—Tony se relamió los labios al contemplar el sonrojo de Stephen—y aunque nunca ceden en ningún ámbito, en el sexual siempre lo hacen. No pueden controlar necesitarme, porque mis otras versiones los desperdician.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Strange.

Tony sonrió y colocó las manos en sus bolsillos, antes de darle la espalda, comenzando a avanzar a la puerta de salida, que abrió como si nada.

—No te pongas celoso, creo que te convertirás en mi favorito—pronunció antes de salir y cerrar tras él.

Tony Stark avanzó mirando a su alrededor, las decenas de apartamentos y casas, cada uno acondicionado para la comodidad del Stephen Strange que lo habitaba. Cada uno más hermoso que el anterior.

Suspiró hinchando su pecho con una genuina alegría y orgullo.

—Y son míos—declaró observando cómo varios meditaban y buscaban la forma de escapar.

No podrían hacerlo, no lo permitiría. No los dejaría volver a vidas miserables, cuando él podía darles todo. Además sus estúpidos Tonys, no sabían lo que era aquello, una mina de joyas preciosas, de las que él sería el único poseedor.

Recordar los ojos del último, el de la tierra 19999, sus ojos eran tan increíblemente bellos, cómo una mezcla de diamantes y esmeraldas, brillando bajo luz lunar.

Avanzó hasta la computadora principal, a mitad del gran complejo, acababa de adquirir uno, pero siempre existían más. Frente a él apareció la imagen de uno bastante joven, de apariencia rebelde, con el cabello pintado, simulando las canas que aún no tenía.

—Una joya más…—dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

La armadura SIM cubrió su cuerpo, para abrir un nuevo portal.

Los tendría a todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
